Sous une lumière artificielle
by Selemba
Summary: "Si il avait seulement jeté un œil sur le dossier en question, il aurait vu que le destin avait désigné la bête noire du monde scientifico-magique : celle qui errait de stage en stage depuis bientôt quatre ans, celle que pas un seul de ces confrères ne recommandaient. Voir même que tous conseillaient fortement de fuir. Vite. Et loin."


**Résumé : **"Si il avait seulement jeté un œil sur le dossier en question, il aurait vu que le destin avait désigné la bête noire du monde scientifico-magique : celle qui errait de stage en stage depuis bientôt quatre ans, celle que pas un seul de ces confrères ne recommandaient. Voir même que tous conseillaient fortement de fuir. Vite. Et loin."

**Disclamer : **Tout à JKR

**Le mot de l'auteur : **Un petit OS sans grande prétention. Mais je tente toujours de me remettre à l'écriture et j'avais terriblement envie d'écrire un peu sur Rolf. Cela dit, s'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Je sais que les reviews ont tendance à se raréfier, mais elles font toujours autant plaisir !

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Sous une lumière artificielle****  
><strong>

Rolf Scamander avait une personnalité bien à part. Ses confrères le qualifiaient volontiers de misanthrope agressif et imbu de lui même. Lui avait plutôt tendance à se décrire comme un savant dédié à la Science et uniquement à elle. C'était sa vie, son œuvre et son rêve, alors s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était l'intrusion de quelqu'un d'autre dans son laboratoire.

Mais pour une obscure histoire de subvention, il fut obligé d'engager un stagiaire. Si ce choix l'avait un tant soit peu intéressé, il aurait étudié soigneusement les nombreuses candidatures que la renommé de son patronyme attiraient, classifié les dossiers selon leurs points positifs et négatifs, et fait passer des entretiens. Mais Rolf souhaitait seulement toucher suffisamment de gallions pour poursuivre ses recherches sur le venin du Malagrif Tacheté.

Alors il préféra tirer au sort.

Si il avait seulement jeté un œil sur le dossier en question, il aurait vu que le destin avait désigné la bête noire du monde scientifico-magique : celle qui errait de stage en stage depuis bientôt quatre ans, celle que pas un seul de ces confrères ne recommandaient. Voir même que tous conseillaient fortement de fuir. Vite. Et loin.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

C'est ainsi que Luna Lovegood atterrit dans le laboratoire du grand magizoologue Rolf Scamander. Celui-ci avait beau compter sur sa célèbre intransigeance pour l'amener à démissionner au plus vite, il n'avait malheureusement pas intégré dans l'équation la volonté de fer de la nouvelle arrivante.

Le lendemain il vit donc se présenter une jeune femme de bientôt trente ans, vêtue d'une robe qui semblait vaguement être tissée en lichen et sur laquelle était accroché un pin's proclamant « Sauvons les Blervax, ils sont stylax ! » C'est plus ou moins à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

Ce que les événements ne tardèrent pas à lui démontrer.

Rolf était quelqu'un de très organisé, il classait ses prélèvements par ordre chronologique, ses révélateurs par ordre alphabétique, et notait consciencieusement ses expérimentations dans un petit carnet gris. Luna décida qu'il était plus logique de classer les éprouvettes par couleurs, les fioles par tailles et de séparer les résultats selon le temps qu'il faisait le jour où ils étaient obtenu. Il n'avait jamais été prouvé que la pluie n'intervenait pas dans certain processus, elle préférait donc prendre ses précautions.

Rolf était excessivement soigneux et manipulait avec d'extrêmes précautions la moindre petite fiole de verre, le moindre fragile appareil. Trois jours après l'arrivée de Luna, il dut pourtant se résoudre à augmenter son budget matériel.

Rolf était très fier de ses connaissances et détestait que quelqu'un se revendique d'idées divergentes des siennes. Encore plus si ce quelqu'un lui prouvait qu'il avait tort. Pourtant elle lui démontra plus d'une fois, en ressortant une note de bas de page extraite d'une sous-partie d'un chapitre obscur d'un énorme livre, qu'elle avait raison. Le-dit livre était bien trop souvent l'un des ouvrages de son grand père pour qu'il ne s'en offusque pas. Foutus Serdaigles et leur sale habitude de passer leur temps à la bibliothèque !

Rolf était organisé et soigneux, ses locaux étaient toujours propre, les paillasses immaculées et la moindre coupelle aseptisée. Au bout d'une semaine il l'avait attrapé à disperser de la sauge dans chaque coin du laboratoire pour éloigner les Tranchesacs Ongubulaires. Rapidement, il cessa de lutter contre les bouchons de lièges, les feuilles de mûriers et les tresses en joncs séchés qui réapparaissaient mystérieusement après chacun de ses sermons. Si la décoration était hétéroclite et vraiment très éloignée de sa conception des normes sanitaires, il fallait bien reconnaître que l'odeur était agréable...

Rolf aimait travailler dans le paisible ronronnement de son décélérateurs protonique. Luna passait son temps à chantonner une quelconque mélodie. Bientôt il se surprit à reprendre quelques bribes d'une balade moldue qu'elle avait consciencieusement massacrée durant toute une semaine. Ce jour-là, il fut à deux doigts de rembourser l'intégralité de la subvention pour enfin pouvoir mettre à la porte de son précieux laboratoire cette dangereuse assistante.

Rolf passait six mois par an à prouver en théorie ce qu'il avançait avant de se décider à préparer une expédition. Luna avait déjà organisé pas moins de quatre expéditions sur les simples dires de sorciers mentionnant l'existence de l'une ou l'autre créature fantasmagorique en laquelle elle croyait dur comme fer. Comment était-il humainement possible de décider de partir au Congo parce qu'un vieil homme connu pour ses penchants pour le whisky Pur Feu avait affirmé y avoir vu un mokélé-mbembé ! Ou un rhinocéros. Il ne savait plus trop.

Rolf ne croyait que ce que ces yeux, son microscope ou ses cultures lui prouvaient. Alors Luna l'emmena dans une forêt et lui demanda ce qu'il voyait. Il se contenta de lui répondre qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de s'amuser à compter les conifères. Elle sourit, de ce sourire si particulier qui semblait lui dire qu'il ne comprenait rien. Puis elle prit sa main et avança de trois mètres. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau chaude d'un sombral.

Ce fut sans doute par un mélange de toutes ces petites choses qu'a la fin de sa période de stage, Rolf s'aperçut qu'elle avait changé sa vie. Il lui offrit donc un billet pour la Patagonie, la région où on avait enregistré le plus grand nombre de traces de Ronflak Cornu.

Par la même occasion il en prit un pour lui. Histoire de voir si elle était aussi belle loin des néons du laboratoire.


End file.
